This invention relates to a cross-beam rear axle assembly and more particularly to a press-in damper member for securing an intermediate portion of a torque rod disposed within a channel-shaped axle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,164 issued Nov. 18, 1986, to Cassel et al. discloses a band clamp for clamping a stabilizer bar to a cross-beam rear axle in a front wheel drive vehicle. As shown in the Cassel patent, the axle is a substantially rigid beam connected between trailing control arms which are pivotally mounted to the vehicle frame and carry the wheel spindle for the rear wheels. The stabilizer bar includes a torsion rod portion extending between the control arms adjacent the axle and having a crank arm at each end which is secured to the respective control arms. The control arms, and hence the wheels, are allowed to move somewhat independently by reason of torsional flexure of the stabilizer bar and of the axle. The torque transmitted by the stabilizer bar provides an anti-sway effect on the rear of the vehicle.
Prior art one-piece damper members for securing an intermediate portion of a torsion rod within a channel shaped axle are known. An example of one such a damper member is shown by the "prior art" FIG. 2 of the drawings. It will be noted that the damper member "a" of FIG. 2 has a circular through bore "b" provided with a vertical slit "c" on its underside. The damper "a" is adapted to be mounted on a rear axle torsion rod prior to the bar being fixedly located within the confines of its inverted channel axle. Thus, the slit "c" allows the damper member to be opened-up so as to surround the torsion bar located in its bore "b". Subsequently, the torsion rod and damper member are inserted in the channel-shaped axle and secured together as an assembly. It is desirable under certain assembly procedures to insert the damper member after the torsion bar is fixedly positioned within the confines of the channel shaped axle. It will be appreciated that such an assembly procedure is not feasible with the prior art damper member "a".